Hot Pursuit
by Usako3000
Summary: Fluff alert! Endymion is rudely awoken by his water gun wielding wife, Serenity. She makes a run for it with him in hot pursuit! Sere, don't trip him up! Endy, stop looking so hot! Life's always fun with a watergun!


**Hey everyone!** Welcome to the revised, rewritten edition of my one shot, fluff fic, Hot Pursuit!

The fanfiction was originally written in January 2001, based on paint fights a crush of mine and I used to have in art class. Recently, having started writing fanfiction again, I had to update the story to make it a little more modern.

Please review if you would like to see more stories like this! :D

* * *

**Hot Pursuit**

**Important Notes: **AU or Canon for PGSM. Taking place in the 2nd Silver Millenium. No such thing as Chibi-Usa.

* * *

**I**mperial Princess Serenity shrieked as she scrambled through the hallways of the Earth Palance, her husband, Prince Endymion, hot in pursuit.

"USAKO!"

Perhaps spraying him with a waterfun had _not _been the best method to wake him up.

On the other hand, the look on his face when he had woke up had been priceless. It wasn't every day that Serenity managed to see her usually composed husband, drenched and spluttering.

Then again, that look had quickly vanished only to be replacement by an expression that was nothing short of vengeful anger.

But, Endymion ….Spluttering! Serenity stood by her decision.

Giggling at the memory she continued her sprint, relishing the feeling of the air rushing through her long hair, causing it to billow behind her like a curtain of silk.

"Serenity, I'm going to KILL you!"

All of the sudden the seriousness of her situation caught up with her. If Endymion caught her, she was dead! If he didn't spend an eternity scolding her, he'd probably torture her. The thought made a rush of butterflies flood her stomach.

Serenity lowered her head and booted it.

* * *

Endymion was peeved.

No, actually, he was raging mad.

Serenity was quick, he'd give her that. She must have planned an escape route. Yet, he wasn't worried. His wife was cheeky, but ultimately not very athletic. He was quicker on his feet so it would only be a matter of moments before he caught her. Endymion briefly pondered all the possibilities of what he would do her once she was captured. A devlish smile pulled at handsome lips as he pondered over whether spanking her would be out of the question. He grinned and sprinted forward.

* * *

Serena was extremely glad she had mapped out an escape route. Endymion being extremely fit, she knew he would catch her easily. Her only hope was numerous turns to confuse him. Despite this though, Endymion was definitely gaining on her. Her mind raced to determine a technique to throw him off.

She decided on merciless teasing.

"Oh, give up Mamo-chan! You're really just all wet!"

The enraged growl from her husband alerted Serenity to the alarming fact that instead of throwing him off, she had but fuelled the fire.

* * *

Actually, he was going to tickle her until she begged for mercy. Yes, that was definitely a better punishment.

* * *

Running past an ornate table and stool, Serenity quickly knocked over the cushioned seat behind her. Continuing her getaway she came to the door to Endymion's study. Slowing down she slid inside quickly and made her way into its depths.

* * *

"Hey!" Endymion swerved to escape falling over the stool. His sneaky brat of a wife! Was she trying to kill him?

Yep, she had definitely earned both a spanking and a tickling.

She had vanished from sight, and pausing in the empty hallway he considered his options carefully. Entering the study he fought to keep his amused smile from his face. Well aware of Serenity's crouched form behind his desk, he smirked. "Usako?" He called passively, "Usako, come on, seriously. Don't worry, I'm not mad."

* * *

Pfft. Yeah right.

LiAs if she'd fall for that. Honestly, she loved the man but he could be rather dense on occasion. She knew her husband, well enough to have him wrapped around her little pinky. A few moments of being quiet and he'd leave thinking she was somewhere else.

Poor Naïve Endymion.

Sometimes Serenity pitied him a little. The trusting, trusting man.

The prince in question meanwhile wandered around the study. Purposely thickening his voice with innocent stupidity, he mumbled, "Ugh. She's not here."

He fell for it! She cackled happily to herself.

Slowly circling around the room, Endymion disappeared out of Serenity's limited view. She blinked and craned her neck to catch sight of him when a steel hand landed on her shoulder. She yelped and came face to face with her fuming husband.

"Who's laughing now Princess?" Endymion growled.

Instantly her eyes filled with tears. He blinked and looked at Serenity in surprise as she began to tremble in his arms.

"Uh … Usako?"

"All … All … I did was … play a lit … a … little joke!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands, "I…I didn't expect for you to get so angry!"

He stuttered in surprise, taken off guard with how upset she was, "Hey, Usako, don't worry… I'm not angry, it's okay-"

Endymion slowly slid his arms around Serenity's waist, pulling her to his chest. His hands moved down around her hips as he held her close to him. His poor darling! Guilt blossomed in his heart. He really should not have been so harsh with her.

"Really?" She croaked.

"Really." He released her with a fond smile.

In an instant her face broke into a diabolical grin and somehow the water gun surfaced out of nowhere, and Endymion was once more hit in the face with a funnel of water.

"Sucker!" She laughed deviously and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Endymion stood still.

He breathed in slowly.

Regally, he wiped his face.

Then ran out of the door like a bullet.

Catching up with his wife in mere seconds, he swooped down and threw her over his shoulder barbarian style. Serenity shrieked with all the righteous fury at being caught.

"Endymion! No! Let me go!" She kicked her legs and beat at his back with some degree to amusement.

Slowly, Endymion saunted down the hallway as he bang to lecture her. "Oh no Sweetheart, I just got you, why would I let you go hm? Especially after there is just so much I have to pay you back for? Why don't we start with the crimes you've committed, hm?"

Serenity was glad his back hid her anticipatory smile.

"First, you woke me from my precious slumber with that bloody water gun. Do you repent?"

She grinned, "Nope!"

_Smack!_

He swatted her bottom and she yelped indignantly, legs kicking, "Mamo-chan!"

"Tut tut, beloved wife. Then, you ran away from me, deciding not to face the consequences. You chose to allude your punishment as much as possible. Are you sorry for _that_?"

"Not at all!"

She was cut off by another love swat on her bottom and though they didn't really hurt she shrieked for affect. Giggling at her husband she awaited the next question, squirming over his shoulder.

"Then, worst of all, you shed some crocodile tears to make me feel guilty for a crime you committed. Will you apologize for that?"

Wondering what he would do, she answered with a quiet and remorseful, "Yes Mamo-chan."

Another smack. That one stung a lot and Serenity yelped, "_Hey_! I said I was sorry!" She pouted crossly.

"Yes, but you did not mean that at all, brat" Endymion laughed back. His rumbly laughter joined by Serenity's giggles. He knew her too well.

Reaching the door to their bedroom he kicked it open. Walking inside he unceremoniously tossed her onto their bed. She scrambled up neared the pillows as he walked back to the door, closing it.

Serenity gulped and watched him through big doe eyes.

Rolling up his sleeves, his eyes darkening dangerously, Endymion walked over to her, "Finally, you took advantage of my kindness and sprayed me once again. Are you sorry for that?"

She looked at him innocently, then paused as if carefully contemplating her response, "Not. At. All." She stuck out her tongue only to immediately scream as Endymion's fingeres descended on her immediately, tickling mercilessly.

"Oh god! STOP!" Serenity begged, thrashing beneath him in misery. "Oh please, Endymion! I'm sorry!"

Deciding that she had been punished enough he pulled back. Looking down at her, Endymion raised an eyebrow, "You are such a monster."

Serenity looked up at her husband, her face flushed and her breathing laboured, "You love it."

He nodded, "I confirm nothing." Laying down next to his wife, Endymion pulled her close to him, hands travelling down her back to rest on her bottom. "You're going to make me old before my time."

"Please," Serenity continued cheekily, "You're already old."

He pinched her bottom and she smacked him in the chest.

Laughing he kissed her forehead before their eyes met in a long moment. He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling at her bottom lip.

When they broke apart she looked up at him with her big eyes. "Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I didn't actually make you cross, did I?"

Endymion laughed. His fragile little wife was full of bluster and life and yet at the same time was always so preoccupied with making sure he was perfectly happy with her. What he had yet to convince her was that no matter what she did he would always love her.

"No, I'm not. But now that you mention it, I don't think you were punished enough."

He pushed her beneath him as his tall lithe form straddled her hips, his familiar weight sending a flush to her cheeks.

Serenity smiled at his suggestion, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Her lips plumped as his hands slid up beneath her blouse.

"Close your eyes." Endymion commanded.

Serenity complied, a smile on her lips.

Nothing happened.

Impatiently, she wriggled, "What is it?"

"A surprise, Usako," he answered as he shifted above her.

Then after a few moments, "Alright, open your eyes."

Serenity did and was immediately hit by a barrage of cold water.

"MAMO-CHAN!"

And the chase was on. . .

**The End**

Please remember to review if you liked it and would like to see more stories or a sequel like this!


End file.
